Darkness
by deidarafabulous
Summary: It's been 6 months after they all got out, and the gang are staying a Togami's house. Please feel free to review, I wanna get better!


It was about 6 months after the group had gotten out of Hopes Peak Academy. The only house that the group had available was Togami's, as the others were either burned and broken down or in an area of complete and utter despair. It was a fairly large house, made for a fairly rich family, so there was no lack of space for people to stay in.

One dark night, Togami heard a faint knock on his door. Great, he thought, as I was planning to go to sleep too. He said quietly yet firmly, "Enter".

The person at the door was none other than Fukawa. Ever since they got out, Fukawa had became very close to Togami, as he helped her from allowing Genocider to take over.

"What is it?" Togami said firmly, but as he was so sleep deprived, it was a lot gentler than he'd wished.

"W-well, B-Byakuya-sama, i'm..." She stopped and looked down at her feet.

"Spit it out." Togami was becoming very impatient, how dare this insolent wretch interrupt him as he was nearly asleep?

"Well, B-Byakuya-sama, my room's a bit..." She wavered in her speech, "d-dark"

"Well of course it is! It's about 11 o'clock at night! That's what happens!" By now he was furious! He was nearly asleep and she came in to tell him it's dark? Preposterous!

"B-but Byakuya-sama," she said quietly, "I'm... a-a-afraid of the d-dark"

Togami gentled his tone. "Then how come you've been able to sleep in your own room this whole time?" He asked. It's been over 6 months, how come she's only telling him now?

"W-well B-Byakuya-sama." She shut her eyes, stood up straight and clenched her fists. "We've become closer so you won't reject me!" She nearly shouted this.

Togami laughed to himself. "And what makes you think I won't reject you?" Fukawa ducked her head down in defeat. She felt tears streaming down her face.

"Well, B-Byakuya-sama, I-I thought you w-would." Togami stood up he realized her tears. "G-gomen, B-Byakuya-sama. I'll g-go to my r-room."

Togami stopped her in her tracks with a warm embrace. If anyone walked in this hall now he'd be dead for. The cold, cruel millionaire holding the split personality sociopath? Never. It would wreck his reputation. So he lead her into his room and sat her down on the bed. Luckily she was already in her nightclothes so he wouldn't have to collect any for her.

Only now has he realized how long and beautiful her hair is- wait, what? Why is he thinking this? He doesn't feel anything towards Fukawa does he? Of course not! It's preposterous! Absurd! ...maybe he does...

His thoughts are interrupted by Fukawa. "Uhh... Byakuya-sama?" She noticed Togami staring at her.

"Uhh... Ju-just make yourself comfortable..." Wait, did he just stutter? Byakuya Togami does not stutter!

He lay down on the other side of the bed, which made Fukawa let out a small squeak. The space between Fukawa and Togami was killing him. He didn't know why, but it was. Togami reached over and pulled her into a hug which made her stiffen up.

"Uhh... Bya-Byakuya-sam-"

"Shh... Don't talk." He whispered into her ear, "the dark wont get you here."

She softly giggled. He kissed the top of her head. He gently took off her round glasses and removed his own afterwards and placed them on the table beside him. She snuggled up closer to Byakuya and drifted into sleep. "Goodnight, Fukawa"

-

Naegi and Asahina were one of the first in the kitchen the next morning, which was odd because Togami was usually first up he didn't show up and neither did Fukawa. Naegi went to Fukawa's room after breakfast but she wasn't there. Naegi returned to the other and told them of his discovery. Asahina suggested going to Togami's room to ask if he knew where Fukawa was. They knew he wasn't a morning person so he'll probably shoo them away.

They went up the stairs to Togami's room and knocked on the door. There was no answer. Naegi decided to open the door.

"Byakuy-" he was cut off by a sight he didn't expect. There was Fukawa curled up with Togami hugging her tightly into her chest fast asleep. The door opened wider and everyone caught a glimpse of the sight. The creak of the door awoke Togami which in turn awakened Fukawa.

Fukawa pulled the sheets over her body and Togami sat up, still unaware and blind to his surroundings, partly due to just awakening and partly to his lack of glasses. He rubbed his eyes with his palms and placed his glasses onto the end of his nose. He blinked to allow his eyes to focus, only to see every other resident staring at him and Fukawa.

"What are you doing here?" Togami questioned.

"We couldn't find you or Fukawa this morning so we came to your room to ask you and we found..." Naegi said, he continued "Uhh Fukawa why are you in here?"

Why should they give a damn why she's here? Togami thought. "W-well... I..." Fukawa became extremely red.

"She's here because this is where she'll be staying from now on." Togami didn't think it was possible for Fukawa to get redder, but he stands corrected. "She has a large fear of the dark and she felt safer last night so she will stay with me."

Everyone was shocked. The cold hearted heir allowing someone else to stay with him and sleep on his silken sheets? FUKAWA no less? But Togami didn't care. "Now if you don't mind will you get out of our room?" OUR room? Has he finally gone crazy? They all exited the room and the door was closed.

Togami looked down at Fukawa and took her glasses off the bedside table and placed them on the bridge of her nose softly, and placed a gentle kiss on the tip of her nose.

"Did you sleep well, Fukawa?" He asked sincerely, with a small smile across his lips. Without warning Fukawa grabbed him into a hug and looked him deeply in the eyes, their noses touching. She giggled slightly, and whispered gently as they leaned in closer and eyes fluttered shut,

"I slept better than I ever have in my life" 


End file.
